1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a query routing technology and more particularly to a query routing method, a query routing server performing the same and storage medium for the same determining a most suitable query performance engine based on at least one of a query performance engine selected by a user, a query characteristic and a load of the query performance engine to perform the query.
2. Background
Methods, servers and storage medium for query routing are known, however, they suffer from various disadvantages.